Hoses of a diameter greater than 1 inch are difficult to handle by one person and thus require a collection of hose handlers. The lead hose handler grips the hose in the area of the nozzle and additional hose handlers grip the hose along the hose length, thus making it easier to control the location of the hose and direction of the flow of the fluid coming out of the hose. However, gripping the hose along the hose length can be strenuous or awkward. Over long periods of time the difficulties of holding the hose are exasperated and there is a need to change out the hose handlers.
Attempts have been made create a device to allow for a more convenient and comfortable way to hold a hose also that allows easy hose handler substitution. These devices wrap around a hose with a handle attached. However, these devices fail to compensate for the additional problem that the fluid pressure going through the hose causes the attached devices not to remain in spot it was originally attached along the hose and for the device to be pushed back along the length of the hose.
What is needed is hose handle that is a more convenient and comfortable way to hold a hose, which can be easily attached and removed to allow easy hose handler substitution, and that does not move along the length of the hose after being attached.